The House named for Lena Luther
by New Karma Zach
Summary: Lena finds out what Rao meant by "You will and have helped build a strong House." Sequel to "Birthday"
1. Chapter 1

Lena hoped she was dreaming. Although she knew it wasn't a dream. The last thing she remembered was getting into bed with Kara. She woke a strange street. A beast drawn wagon almost ran her down. A handsome youth a boy saved her.

The first thing Lena noticed about him was his eyes. They were Kara's eyes, that told her where she was. She was on Krypton in the past. How far in the past was anyone's guess?

"May I, have your name fair maid?" The youth asked.

"Lena," The Luther said breathlessly.

"My name is Erok, you must dine with me." Erok bowed as he spoke.

"I would be an honor, my lord." Lena said.

At his home Lena meet Erok's father Clan Master Tomnu. The feast was good, there was wine, and a roast bird.

"Tell us Ms. Lena of your land and clan." Clan Master Tomnu said.

"There is not much to tale. I am the owner of a shop. My lover is from here I think." Lena said.

"Did your lover, or another send you here?" Erok asked. Lena was shocked by the question.

Before anyone else could speak a servant entered.

"Forgive the intrusion Clan Master Tomnu, but Valdon has been caught." The servant said.

"Come my son we must give trial." Tomnu said raising from his set.

The four of them entered the courthouse where a crowd gathered. In the center was a man dressed in black robes, he was chained. On the chest was the crest of the World-Killers.

"Valdon son of Wort, and Kalie you are charged with treason to your clan." Clan Master Tomnu said.

"I charge Valdon son of Wort, and Kalie, with Highest treason, and theft." A new voice said.

A hush came over the room as a woman in rich robes entered the room.

"Princess Milia," Clan Master Tomnu said as he knelt before the princess.

The princess gave a word of command and the trial continued. Valdon was found guilty on all counts and sentenced to death by hanging. However, he was taking by other members of the world-killer cult.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days past, since world-killer cult took Valdon, when a scout came. The scout reported the world-killer cult, encampment 30 kilometers north-east of the city. Princess Milia, summoned her Generals. They were General Pert, General Kal, and General March. A plan was drawn up, a strike team was assembled and sent off. The three generals went with them. Lena tried to tale the princess that sending all three generals was a mistake, to no avail.

At lunch the next day a runner came with bad news. Generals Kal, Pert had been killed, General March was a member of the cult and therefor a traitor, to all Krypton. The men were being held, for the time being. He also heard Fire Ruby of Almighty Rao, had been destroyed. The princess sent the runner for Captain Sig and give order that she be briefed on the situation. Captain Sig was the most trusted adviser to Princess Milia, also the leader of bodyguards.

The Captain advised a rescue attempt to be made. The officers the army were sent for. They did nothing but argue for hours. Until Princess Milia called order silence. None of the officers in her army had anything.

Lena had a plan. She called for maps of the area, and the runner. Both were brought. The runner gave a description of his escape. Than Lena lied out part of her plan to the army. She then called for Erok and gave him orders.

Lena lead raid herself. When it was over the world-killers were all in chains. Erok following his order captured Cult leader Roz. That night Princess Milia sentenced Roz and the rest the cult members to death. She was not as kind to General March.

"I Milia being of the blood of Almighty Rao, and High Princess of Krypton. Keeper of the Red Fire. Rightful and lawful hear to Fire Ruby of Almighty Rao. To General March, I strip you and all of blood of lands and titles. I take from you the Rank of General for all time. Any man woman or child you come across may lawfully kill you. Now get out of my sight."

March grabbed a blade and charged the Princess. Lena grabbed a blade of her own and fought March. The dual ended in March's death. Lena was healed as a hero. The cult members were all hung. In gratitude The Princess said.

"I Milia being of the blood of Almighty Rao, and High Princess of Krypton. Keeper of the Red Fire. Rightful and lawful hear to Fire Ruby of Almighty Rao. To Lena the foreigner, give the right of House and Lands. You house shall be great and noble. Any man your heart desirers be he Lawful for you to wed, you may wed. What say you"

Lena's reply shock everyone.

"I thank you High Princess Milia, but I can not accept. Instead I give award to Erok son of Clan Master Tomnu. For one day a daughter of his blood shall reclaim Fire Ruby of Almighty Rao."

The people there started to mummer among themselves. Until a voice spoke.

"She speaks the truth." Everyone knew the voice of Almighty Rao. The god walked in the crowd. He gave order that Lena's request be obeyed.

"Erok son of Clan Master Tomnu is to wed Milia High Princess of Krypton. Erok what name shall your new House be called?" The god asked.

"Lord Rao in honor of Lady Lena. I shall call my new house, The House of El."

A cheer went up, and then Lena was back in bed with Kara.


End file.
